Eps1.7 wh1ter0se.m4v
(White Rose) | season = 1 | episode = 8 | image = File:Ep108.jpg | imagewidth = 300px | caption = | airdate = August 12, 2015 | writer = Randolph Leon | director = Christopher Schrewe | viewers = 1.24 million | previous = | next = }} is the eighth episode of Season 1 of Mr. Robot. It was broadcast on August 12, 2015. Plot Synopsis Origin of the Title * The White Rose (die Weiße Rose) was a non-violent resistance group that arose in Germany during the 1940s. The group consisted of students from the University of Munich and their professor, who staged an anonymous campaign using leaflets and graffiti advocating resistance to Hitler and the Third Reich. Many of the prominent members were executed in 1943, but their last leaflet was smuggled out of Germany and distributed by the Allies. Today, they are considered heroes in Germany. * The extension: .m4v is an Apple audio/video format used to encode files for iTunes, and devices using iTunes. Episode Notes * Elliot moves Krista's file to a CD, which he labels as the Talking Heads album Speaking in Tongues, which includes their seminal hit, "Burning Down the House." Technology * Raspberry pi: A small, inexpensive CPU that was designed to introduce computer science to schools. Because of its size and versatility, it has become a useful tool in the hacker's arsenal. Elliot implanted the Raspberry Pi in the Steel Mountain air conditioning system in . * Back door: A method of access to a computer system that gets around any security added to the system. Backdoors are used by system designers as well as hackers to access a system. * Air gapping: Creating a secure computer network that is not connected to the internet, thus isolating it from unsecured networks. Air gapped computers often have never been connected to the internet, making them particularly secure, and free from viruses and malware. * Honey pot: An enticement used as a trap. In computing, it refers to a computer or network site that appears to be part of a network, but is actually isolated, and designed to trap hackers. * Faraday cage: A Faraday cage is a structure of conductive metallic mesh designed to carry electrical energy away from whatever is contained within the cage. Constructed in a particular way, the cage can block mobile phone signals to the interior. * Deepsound: A steganography software that encrypts and decrypts data inside music files that would play on a CD player. Elliot uses this to decrypt the unlabeled disc in his CD wallet. Music * Piano Concerto No. 20 in D Minor, KV 466: I. Allegro (Mozart, 1785) * "Der Hölle Rache kocht in meinem Herzen" ("Hell's vengeance boils in my heart") from Die Zauberflöte (The Magic Flute), K. 620, Act II (Mozart, 1791) * "Gone" recorded by M83 Trivia *In the scene where Elliot looks through the CD case to find a blank CD, the CDs are labeled with the names of well known albums and songs, presumably serving as a mnemonic. They include "Don't Take Your Guns to Town" by Johnny Cash, Led Zeppelin's Led Zeppelin IV (the disc says 1971, the year the album came out.), Portishead's Dummy, Tool's Ænima, Green Day's Dookie, R.E.M.'s Automatic for the People, Bob Dylan's Blood on the Tracks, Sonic Youth's Daydream Nation, Pink Floyd's Wish You Were Here, The Beatles' Pleased to Meet You and Revolver, an unknown Doors CD, Rage Against the Machine's R.A.M., The Cure's Disintegration, Nirvana's In Utero, Soundgarden's Superunknown, Boston's Don't Look Back, Massive Attack's Mezzanine, Blur's self-titled album, Van Halen's 1984, Hüsker Dü's Zen Arcade and The Red Hot Chili Peppers' Blood Sugar Sex Magik. Gallery Mrrobot.wikia.com-1.7.1940.png|Angela awaits response, but Elliott is 'NOT IN SERVICE' fr:eps1.7_wh1ter0se.m4v Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Broadcast episodes